Dead Space
Dead Space is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-ninth case of the game and the forty-third case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Rhine Canyon, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Chief Marquez sent Amy and the player to meet with Spangler at the Pacific Area Space Agency launch pad. There, the team found astronaut Tom Nelson lifeless with an abnormally huge hole on his chest, one day before he was to go to Mars via the Examiner-1. During the investigation, Spangler allowed Amy and the player access to the US Army's War Room accessible only by top officials, one of which was General Freeman. There, they found the murder weapon, a laser gun. Freeman opted to court-martial Spangler for allowing them unauthorized access to the War Room. When Tom's student, Brad Raybury, was incriminated to be the killer, Spangler was cleared because of his cooperation with the police to catch a killer. Upon admitting, Brad said that he pointed the gun at Tom as a prank. It was to his surprise that the gun fired, killing Tom and giving him a huge hole in his chest. Judge Dante sentenced him to 8 years in jail. Post-trial, the team looked into the history of Randolph, who claimed to be an alien. They discovered that his past and his records were all faked: when they confronted Randolph, he claimed they were faked for him as he was an alien from Krep-9. They also found advanced experimental fuel made by PASA, but Megan Steel appeared to be confused and forgetful to remember the details of the fuel production. Further investigation led the team to see an official army photo of an apparent alien. After all the events, Spangler asked the team to meet up with him at the desert festival in Rhine Canyon. Summary Victim *'Tom Nelson' (found dead with a hole in his chest) Murder Weapon *'Laser Gun' Killer *'Brad Raybury' Suspects C99MSteel.png|Megan Steel C99BRaybury.png|Brad Raybury C99Randolph.png|Randolph C99ASaucer.png|Astrid Saucer C99GFreeman.png|General Freeman Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats space food. *The killer knows astrophysics. *The killer’s clothes are stained with red dust. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes 1._Launch_Site.jpg|Launch Site 2._Parking_Area.jpg|Parking Area 3._Desert_Base.jpg|Desert Base 4._Training_Capsule.jpg|Training Capsule 5._War_Room.jpg|War Room 6._Constellation Orb.jpg|Constellation Orb Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Launch Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Schedule, Mini Spaceship; Victim identified: Tom Nelson) *Examine Schedule. (Result: Schedule Details; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Desert Base) *Investigate Desert Base. (Prerequisite: Schedule Details unraveled; Clues: PhD Thesis, Spacesuit Helmet, Photo) *Examine PhD Thesis. (Result: PhD Student; New Suspect: Brad Raybury) *Ask Brad Raybury about the victim. (Prerequisite: PhD Student unraveled) *Examine Spacesuit Helmet. (Result: Strange Paste) *Analyze Strange Paste. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats space food) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Randolph) *Ask Randolph how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Randolph identified on Photo) *Examine Mini Spaceship. (Result: Spaceship USB Key) *Analyze Spaceship USB Key. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Megan Steel) *Ask Megan Steel about the Examiner-1 mission. (Prerequisite: Spaceship USB Key analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate War Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Top Secret File, Broken Device) *Examine Top Secret File. (Result: Photograph) *Analyze Photograph. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Astrid Saucer) *Ask Astrid why the Army considered her a security risk. (Prerequisite: Photograph analyzed; Profile updated: Astrid is right-handed and eats space food) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Laser Gun; Attribute: The killer knows astrophysics; Profiles updated: Brad knows astrophysics, Megan knows astrophysics; New Suspect: General Freeman) *Ask General Freeman about the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed) *Investigate Training Capsule. (Prerequisite: Freeman interrogated; Clues: Faded Note, Broken Object) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Hidden Threat) *Question Megan Steel about her threat against the victim. (Prerequisite: Hidden Threat unraveled; Profile updated: Megan eats space food) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Weird Plant) *Analyze Weird Plant. (12:00:00) *Ask Randolph about the strange plant he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Weird Plant analyzed; Profile updated: Randolph eats space food and knows astrophysics) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Constellation Orb. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Pie Chart, Top Secret Box, Torn Paper) *Examine Faded Pie Chart. (Result: Pie Chart Details) *Ask Brad Raybury about his pie chart accusing the victim. (Prerequisite: Pie Chart Details unraveled; Profile updated: Brad eats space food) *Examine Top Secret Box. (Result: Stress Ball) *Analyze Stress Ball. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Freeman is right-handed) *Ask General Freeman about the stress ball with the victim's face. (Prerequisite: Stress Ball analyzed; Profile updated: Freeman eats space food) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Article) *Ask Astrid Saucer why she accused the victim of lying. (Prerequisite: Article restored; Profile updated: Astrid knows astrophysics) *Profiles updated: Megan is right-handed, Brad is right-handed *Investigate Parking Area. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Empty Can, Orange Fabric) *Examine Empty Can. (Result: Red Dust) *Analyze Red Dust. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's clothes are stained with red dust) *Examine Orange Fabric. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Map to the Stars: Part 5. (No stars) Map to the Stars: Part 5 *Ask Astrid Saucer what's wrong. (Available after unlocking Map to the Stars) *Investigate Desert Base. (Prerequisite: Astrid interrogated; Clue: Crate of Tools) *Examine Crate of Tools. (Result: Faded Passport) *Examine Faded Passport. (Result: Randolph's Passport) *Analyze Randolph's Passport. (06:00:00) *Question Randolph about his fake official record. (Prerequisite: Randolph's Passport analyzed; Reward: Spacesuit) *Investigate Launch Site. (Available after unlocking Map to the Stars; Clue: Metallic Tube) *Examine Metallic Tube. (Result: Strange Liquid) *Analyze Strange Liquid. (09:00:00) *Ask Megan Steel about the experimental fuel. (Prerequisite: Strange Liquid analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate War Room. (Prerequisite: Megan interrogated; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Alien Picture) *Confront General Freeman with the strange picture. (Prerequisite: Alien Picture restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title may be a reference to the survival horror video game series of the same name. *The space agency featured in this case, PASA, is an obvious parody of the real-life NASA. *In the "Constellation Orb" crime scene, a satirical version of Barack Obama can be seen. *In Chapter 3, Albert Einstein is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Rhine Canyon